


Creed Family

by Creedslove



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creedslove/pseuds/Creedslove
Summary: This is a small series of dad!Sabretooth, just fluff(it doesn't follow a chronological order)





	1. 1

“Daddy!! Who you gonna call?” The little girl asked her dad happily as the huge man just rolled his eyes. She ran around him like a little puppy. He just shook his head and smirked, she was a sweet tiny little thing. Just like her mom.

“I don’t know, Vicky. Who you gonna call?” He grabbed her and held his cub in his arms, realizing she was growing up way too fast.

“GHOSTBUSTERS!!!” Victoria screamed with excitement. Creed sighed annoyed, his daughter had been so obsessed with that movie lately she was driving him insane.

Y/N entered the room shooting a wide smile at both of them. Seeing Victor holding their daughter filled her heart with warmth and joy, she still remember how insecure he felt when they found out she was expecting, he was afraid of being a bad parent or just not being able to deal with kids at all. Bullshit, Creed ended up becoming an amazing parent, even better than Y/N sometimes, she had to admit. However Victor’s greatest fear was that his cub was going to hate or fear him, like everybody else did. Of course this never happened; they bonded so fast and Victoria loved her dad (and her mom too!) as much as they loved her.

Whoever heard of Sabretooth once could never picture the very same mutant being all fatherly and protective of them, but he was, and may God have mercy on the poor soul who decided to mess up with Victor Creed’s girls. He was a great mate and a great dad too, even if he was still a bit grumpy at times.

“Stop snarling, Victor. She’s just a child!” You stated laughing a little. You knew Vicky had started this Ghostbusters obsession when you showed her the movie and told her how much you loved it, ever since you were her age. Since then, she grew more and more fond of the movie, to the point she wanted to watch it everyday and of course keep shouting ‘GHOSTBUSTERS’ around the house.

“it’s your fault, Y/N and you know it…” He groaned as his cub squirmed in his arms making clear she wanted to play with her dolls.

“Yes, it is, I introduced her the movie” you both saw her looking after her Barbies “but it is not my fault you are just an old grumpy cat!”

“Really? Old grumpy cat?” He towered you and purred seductively against your ear as his hands grabbed you by the waist and sat you on the counter.

“Yes, I know it is annoying, but all I’m saying is that she’s growing up fast and soon you’ll miss this phase.” She smiled at her mate and placed a soft kiss on his lips, quickly pushing him away and getting off the counter, just in time to see Vicky entering the kitchen.

“Daddy, let’s watch a movie?” She asked him excited, she loved watching movies with him.

“Sure, sweetheart.” He smiled at her showing his fangs, she only smiled back, he knew hers would grow in a couple of years. “But not Ghostbusters!” He said in a serious manner.

“Please daddy!” She begged with her best puppy eyes. Again, took after her mother.

“Victoria, I said no!” It came out harsher than expected and he realized it when her cute smile faded and her sparkling eyes were now beginning to tear up. Victor could still be scary even when he didn’t have the intention to.

“Princess wait…” he sighed as she looked at him again. He wanted to punch himself for two reasons. A) Making his cub cry; B) Going so soft to the point a crying cub made him upset. Once again, Y/N’s fault. “Let’s watch it, come on…” He held her tiny hand and led her to the living room so they’d watch her favorite movie. Vicky was sitting next to her dad, resting her small body on his, and it didn’t take long before he realized his daughter had fallen asleep. He admired her beautiful face, she looked more and more like her mom each day. He remembered Jimmy’s words when he found out he was going to be an uncle.

_“I really hope this kid looks like Y/N and not like your ugly ass face!”_

Their brotherly relationship wasn’t great, it has never been actually, but they were working on it, and things got a lot easier after Victor slowed down and decided to become a better man, his small pack was the reason behind it. He took Victoria to her bedroom, being careful not to wake her up, and heading for his own.

                          -X-

“I swear kitten, if you introduce any other annoying shit to this kid, I’ll gut you!” He groaned as he lay down next to her in bed. He heard her laughter and rolled onto his side, facing her. “I also made up my mind: I’ll have to kill that Bill Murray guy!”

“What?” Your eyes widened as you looked at him in surprise. You knew, well,  _hoped_ , he was joking. He might’ve stopped slashing everyone in sight, but Victor’s killing skills were nothing but impressive. “Why?”

“Because this movie is too bad!” You felt his claws playfully scratching your collar bone and going down a little, ripping your nightgown apart. You decided to tease a little.

“Well, as long as Dan is safe, I’m fine with it.” He abruptly stopped his ghostly neck kisses and snarled. “You know, Dan Aykroyd…” He arched his eyebrows at you, as his claw ripped off your panties too, exposing you bare for him.

“The moron with a slime obsession?”

“Yeah, his name is Ray, and he’s not a moron. In fact he was my first crush!” You blushed as Victor shook his head, he was probably going to mock you for being a nerd but you knew he was jealous, that’s why you just pulled him for a kiss as he straddled you. Your fingers scratched the entire length of his back as he groaned low. Whenever he made animalistic noises was enough to set your core on fire. You were already panting and eager to feel him when he suddenly stopped and stared at you.

“I’ve been thinking about what you said… You know, about Victoria growing up fast and I was thinking… Let’s try again, let’s have another cub” He suggested as you smiled.

“How many cubs do you want, Mr.Creed?”

“I want a big damn pack,  _Mrs.Creed_ ” He purred and kissed you again.

“Well, in that case, shall we get started?”


	2. 2

_The moment Victor set foot into his property, he inhaled the air and the sweet scents quickly filled his nostrils. He smiled widely, they were his favorite and nothing made him happier than knowing his girls would be there waiting for him. His gorgeous, breathtaking wife and his little cub._

_“Daddy!!!” The little one shouted and ran to him, jumping on her father and being welcomed into his arms._

_He saw his wife running towards them with a beautiful wide smile, he hoped she had missed him as much as he missed her. He noticed Victoria’s dress and shot his mate a questioning look, she just giggled and kissed him softly on his lips._

_“She wanted to wear something nice to welcome you…” Y/N smiled again, she was just happy to have her husband back home._

_“I missed you daddy!” Victoria said and sank her face onto the crook of his neck._

_“Daddy missed his princess too” He told her in a purr and pulled Y/N for a tight hug too, god, he longed to be with his family._

_“Did daddy like my dress?” His daughter asked him proud of herself, she was just so excited._

_“What dress?” He decided to joke around and bit his tongue not to burst out laughing watching his cub’s puzzled face._

_“My princess dress, daddy! I’m a princess now!”_

_He smirked at her glaring beautiful eyes and knelt, his thumb stroking her soft face._

_“You don’t need a dress for that, Victoria. You are my princess, little kitten, have always been, and will always be!”_


	3. 3

Victor entered his home office checking the papers he had in hands; there were so many things he needed to do before leaving for another mission, yet, he didn’t feel excited about it, he’d rather stay home with his family, still, the money was good and the killing was also a thrill. However, the thought of leaving his breathtaking gorgeous wife and his beautiful daughter for a few days was shattering his heart.

He sat at the desk and when he was about to put the papers down, he eyed a huge amount of glitter all scattered around his paperwork, it was one shiny mess and instantly he knew who was the little mouse who had made that. He groaned in annoyance before standing up and roaring the name of his daughter in a loud tone.

He saw her small, smiley frame at the door. She looked so innocent and he hated when she put on that cute puppy face, it always made him melt, a clever trick she learned from her mother, of course.

“Daddy!” She ran to him happily, ignoring his angry expression and hugged him. Victor rolled his eyes, someone should teach that little stubborn cub a lesson.

“Victoria! How many times have I told you not to get inside daddy’s office?” He scolded “Let alone use all that sparkly crap? You see? Now everything is a mess!”

She was crushed, her father never yelled at her, but now he seemed very angry.

“But daddy, I-” She tried to explain.

“Enough!” He roared and then finally noticed the paper she had in hands. “What’s that?” He asked her in a soother tone. However, it was no use now, since her tears were already spilling out her beautiful eyes. Victor didn’t want to be harsh, but he was a scary guy, so it was understandable his spoiled little princess got sad. Her father was about to leave in a couple of days and now he was mad at her, that was heartbreaking for her. She just hid the paper and went to exit the room, he shook his head, regretting his choice of words. He went after her and knelt, holding her softly by her wrist.

“Hey princess, I’m sorry…” He smiled a little and then wiped her tears, she looked down and sighed. “It’s okay, daddy is not angry anymore” he purred and she hugged him, sobbing a little. After calming her down for a few minutes, he sat at the desk and pulled her into his lap, Victor petted her hair, it was just like Y/N’s and he loved it.

“Sorry, daddy…” She whispered in between tears “I just wanted to give you this letter” she handed him the paper.

He opened it and at the same time he chuckled, his heart was swollen with pride. In a child-like handwriting he could read ‘I LOVE YOU DADDY’ in capital letters, followed by a drawing of Victor in which he had cat ears and a small tail. Of course, full of glitter. He just laughed at it, apparently both Victoria and her mom shared the absurd idea he was just a huge cat.

“It’s okay, princess…” He kissed the top of her head “It’s a beautiful drawing”. She snuggled closer to him, her tears ceased.

“Just don’t get in daddy’s office without permission, okay?” His voice was calm and low. She nodded and closed her little eyes.

                          ***

“Are you telling me a drawing full of glitter melted the big bad Sabretooth’s heart?!” Y/N laughed while she got cozy in bed, she saw her husband groaning and thought it was adorable. Victor stood no chance against Victoria’s sweetness.

Without any warnings, he pulled her to his lap, bending her over his knees. His hand went down in one hard but also arousing swat.

“This one is for calling me Sabretooth” he squeezed her cheek making her squirm “you know I’m just Victor at home”

A second swat hit her rear and she moaned a little

“The second one is for making fun of me”

Another slap, she moaned louder.

“The third one is for giving me a cub so cute, I can’t stop spoiling at any minute”

She giggled and he stopped his ministrations, but didn’t let her go.

“She’ll miss you, Victor, this is why she’s so clingy” Y/N explained and saw him smile a little “She’s not the only one, though”

He let go of her as he saw her intentions. Y/N kissed him softly, smiling right afterwards, seeing his eyes light up.

“Then, if you’ll miss me that much, Mrs.Creed, why don’t you do anything special for your husband?”

Victor said seductively and kissed her once more, his Y/N, his frail all for him to enjoy, and he would have, if he hadn’t heard something in the hall. He broke the kiss and saw his wife look at him curious, covering up quickly what he had previously exposed, just in the time to hear a small knock on their door.

“Mommy? Daddy?”

After opening the door for her daughter, Y/N saw their princess climbing the bed, while Victor welcomed her in his arms. She smiled at the sight and went back to bed herself.

“Can’t sleep?” She asked her daughter softly, seeing her nod, her eyes teared up. “What’s going on, sweetheart?” She asked worried.

“Daddy is leaving soon” Victoria said, she didn’t want him to go and if Victor already had second thoughts about it, that made his heart clench even more. His tiny cub didn’t want him to go, that was beyond what Victor had ever imagined for himself, he had no clue one day someone would love him dearly like that, and yet, there he was, with two of them right there. It was late at night and he just wanted to enjoy his time with his family, but he’d reconsider the mission, it’s not like he needed the money, anyway.

“Come here, cub”

He grabbed Victoria and placed her on his chest, while she curled up, just like an actual kitten. He could smell her anxiety fading as she got more and more relaxed, he purred, calming down his cub and rubbing her back, while he pulled Y/N closer with his free hand. She rested her head on his shoulder, also curling up next to her husband.

“I love you…” He whispered “Both of you”


End file.
